The Joes (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: My father was a Joe. I didn't know till people came after me and the Joes came to the rescue. They both wanted to know one thing, where was my father and why did he disapear. (This will be a Snake Eyes x OC) Rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start ANOTHER story, a G.I. Joe one though. It's more a Snake Eyes x OC than OC x anyone else. -.- don't judge -.-**

**Enjoy reader!**

* * *

I was always getting into fights with the other kids, but I always won. I was about 17 when I was approached in a cafe by three people in suits saying they were with the government. They asked me to come with them. I of course didn't believe them, saying, "Let me finish my food." They sat at a booth while I finished my lunch and soda. The waitress handed me my bill with a note on it, 'Check their badges, I don't trust them", I nodded agreeing. I looked at them, "So, what does the government want with me?"

They glanced at each other for a second, "It's classified." There was no emotion, but by the look on their face, I was going with them one way or another. They had sunglasses to cover their eyes, so I couldn't tell if it was because ot the sun or that they didn't want me to read them. I could read anyone's emotion, either from their tone, eyes or expressions, but they showed none of the above.

"Show me your badge." I was straight to the point. They hesitated, "Thats not the point."

I looked at them again, they weren't with the government. I took off, jumping over tables and running out the door. They pulled out guns and started shooting. A bullet hit my shoulder, only slightly slowing me down. "Get her!" I heard yelling behind me.

(Flash back)

_"Don't, no matter what, go with people who say they're with the government if they refuse to let you see their badge."_

_"Dad, what's going on?" I was about 6. He hugged me. _

_"Nothing, I just have to help my friend, I'll be back soon."_

(Flash back ends)

Tears were streaming down my face. He had died before he came back. I continued running, I was almost a mile away from the cafe when I turned and saw they were in a car, they were gaining. I ran to the most public place I could think of, School. I was suspended right now, but there were at least 300 students there.

{Flashes to G.I. Joes}

"General Hawk! We found her!" a young technition yelled. Hawk looked up from the report he was reading. Snake Eyes was leaning over the tech's shoulder, reading the information. "Where is she," Hawk said standing up and setting the report on his desk. Duke was sitting on a the side of the table.

"She's on the move, looks like running from someone," the tech pointed at the moving dot on the screen, "She's in California, Palmdale to be exact."

"Okay, let's go." Hawk said.

* * *

I had hidden in a janitor's closet, but they found me. "No! Let- Me- GO!" I yelled then elbowed the man who grabbed me in the gut. His grip loosened and I twisted away from him and took off again.

There were shots, I yelped when one hit my side. I couldn't stop, I kept running. I skidded to a stop and forced a door open when someone appeared infront of me. "Wait!" I locked the door and ran to the window, forcing it open. The man was trying to force the door open. "We're not her to hurt you!"

I felt weak, but I pushed on. I lightly pushed myself out of the window and slid to the ground. I tried to stand, but my legs were like lead. I couldn't get up. I felt arms move under me and lift me up. My vision blured but I saw a man with a visor and mask covering his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed when I looked at the G.I. Joe stuff, there were a lot of Snake Eyes x _**

**-.- I shall try to make this one interesting. SE is Snake Eyes**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke to sharp pain. My eyes flung open and I tried to skwirm away. I must have surprised them when I jolted up, because I felt them jump. Everything was bright and there were shouts. I knew just by the feel and the way sound bounced off everything where things were. Not thinking, I followed what my father taught me before he left and took off. I still couldn't see when I felt arms around my waist. I yelped and started kicking when I felt a contiainer against my feet and pushed. The person fell backward and I landed on their chest, but they didn't let up. I bit them, tasting blood, and only then did they let go. The person didn't say anything, not a word.

I rolled off them and took of again, my vision was starting to clear, "SEDATE HER!" I glanced around for a second before taking off again. I could feel sticky liquid running down my shoulder and side. Still on the ground, I saw was the man who found me as I passed out. A twinge of guilt went through me. A shot hit where my neck would have been a couple seconds earlier. It wasn't a regualr bullet, these were sedative bullets. Looking around once more I saw a person coming closer. I reached for the closest thing, a sword.

I ran as fast a I could with my wounds, then used the sword to deflect the shot. From the corner of my eye I saw the guy that I had bitten, that had saved me, coming closer, but he didn't have any sedative bullets from what I could see. The others stopped shooting, and he was about a foot from me. He gestered for me to put the sword down, but I shook my head. Out of nowhere someone lunges at me. I spun out of the way and yet again started running.

"You don't have to run, we're not trying to hurt you," a man's voice rangout from the speakers. I felt like passing out, again, and stopped. There were footsteps, light ones like a nija's, then a slight pain in my neck and black.

(SE P.O.V.)

The girl had panicked and taken off from the room where Scarlett was trying to take the bullets out of her side and shoulder. I had gone after her and grabbed her by her waist when she kicked one of the continers. I expect a lot of things, but not that. We both fell back and she landed on be, silently knocking the breath out of my lungs. I was about to bring her back when she bit, and hit a nerve, making me let go.

I tried to make her drop the sword she had picked up, but someone lunged at her making her takeoff again.

Now I walked up behind her and, trying not to hurt her further, injected the sedidant into her neck. She fell limp into my arm, where I carried her back to the room. The had to strap her down to keep her still enough to take the bullets out. I stood outside just incase she somehow got out again.

(Back to OC P.O.V.)

I woke up to see a shadow outside the door. I groaned softly as the straps on my arms, legs and waist wouldn't give. The door opened and I saw three people walk in. One was a guy wearing a brown leather jacket and a army like hat. The second had dirty blond hair and from the looks of it, green eyes. The last person, making my face redden and the guy that I bit, got sedated by and found my before I passed out. I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm General Hawk," the man in the hat said sitting on the corner of the table adjacent to me. "Duke," he said motioning to the guy with dirty blond hair, "and you've already met Snake Eyes." I could only glance at him. One was the embarrisment. I had not only bitten him, but he had helped me twice. I knew that if I didn't get sedated, I would have bled out. The second was that his suit was very revieling. It showed all his musles and some tendents. I stared at the ceiling, but I could see Duke raise an eyebrow at Snake Eyes.

"We need to talk serious, now that introductions are over." Hawk said taking his hat off.

I didn't look at him, I just kept looking at the celing. I was shocked when he called me by my middle name, one which I never told anyone ever. "Phoenix." I spoke not looking at anyone, "What?"

"We need to know where your father is." I looked at him, "My father died 11 years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO HELLO, :) Here is G.I. Joe part 3 :)**

* * *

"My father has been dead for 11 years."

Hawk looked taken aback by the forwardness of my tone. "Now, can I at least be, you know, unrestrained from this table." Hawk nodded and Duke and Snake Eyes started to take the restraints off when there was a crash. "Snake Eyes, Duke," he nodded and they took off. "Stay here." I scoffed, they had only gotten my legs unrestrained, "Right, like I have a choice."

Hawk left and there were shots. I saw a needle about an inch or so away from my foot. I used my feet to grab it and carefully undid the restraint on my waist then my right hand. I took off the left as I heard, "Where is she?" I knew that voice, it was one of the agents that had come after me. I saw an air vent and a scalpel. Using the scalpel, I opened the vent and climbed in as the door opened. There were slices and I saw blood and a body fall to the floor. The familiar suit of Snake Eyes appeared. I climbed out of the vent, to meet the visor over his face. "Thanks," I nodded in appreation. He nodded back and handed me something.

When I saw what it was, my heart stopped. It was my father's dog-tags. More shots. "Go, I can handel myself." He nodded and took off. I saw the people on the ground had guns. I took the clips from their pockets and grabbed the weapons that I knew how to use. _Not how I expected to spend my Friday._ "FIND HER!" _Great more people after me. _There was a sword in one of the corners which I grabbed and ran out. From the looks of it, the people that were helping my were getting their butts kicked. I whistled getting both sides attention. "Hi," I said as someone rushed at me from the 'evil' side. He came at me with a sedative, which I ended up injecting him with. "You know what? Let's take things outside." I remembered which was I was brought in and ran in that direction.

Of course, the 'evil' ones ran after me. Once outside, someone decided to pull out a gun. _Okay, time to prove yourself._ I fired about one clip, getting a hit with every bullet before I dove behind a rock. "You want to come with us the easy way, or do you want your new friends to suffer?" I glanced at them. _Oh, great, they got themselves captured._ Snake Eyes was there, along with everyone else. "I'm coming out!"

I walked out, and someone stepped closer. I looked straight at Snake Eyes and motioned at the rock, trying to say that the sword was there. "Have you decided to surrender?" one of the guys tunted. "Why don't you come and see?" I said cockyly. The man went to restrain me when I did a move my dad always used. You knock their feet out from under them and in mid-air you kick their jaw.

With accuratcy, I used another clip. Only about 5 left, which they started shooting. Doing a jump roll, I got behind the rock and tossed the sword to Snake Eyes. I assume he caught it because I heard thumps and then steps toward me. I saw Duke, "Hi." He helped me up, but I winced. "I hit my leg on the rock when I rolled."

"I told you to stay in the room." Hawk said coming toward us. "And I want to be able to fly. We don't get what we want sometimes." I walked past and patted his shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my house." Once back inside, I gathered what little I had had with me when Snake Eyes had found me. I could feel someone outside the door, "You don't talk, do you?" I turned and faced Snake, I would have to shorten his name if I kept saying it. He shook his head indicating he didn't. "Am I going to have to stay here?" He shook his head, "So I can go home," I clearafied. He nodded and motioned for me to follow.

Once we reached a plane he walked away, "Get in," I heard Duke say. I got in and sat down putting my ipod on. _Heartbreaker _by Pat Benatar, I skiped it, going and choosing _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey. Duke was looking over my shoulder when I chose the song, and some how I could tell he was smiling. It took about an hour to get back to near where I lived. "General Hawk wanted me to make sure you're fine before leaving you here." Duke seemed nice, but I didn't want nice, I wanted to be left alone. When I reached my and my mom's house, I knew something was wrong. "Something's off, she never locks the door."

A shot and a cry of pain came from inside. "MOM!" I hit the door open and saw her bleeding on the floor, who ever had shot her was gone. "Iris, I have to tell you something." she said above a whisper. I dropped to me knees and held her head, "What mom?" "Your dad, he was a Joe and he never died. He left to protect us. My journal, in my matress, it has everything you need. I- I love you hone-" she never finished, her yes closed and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Note: Phoenix is OC's middle name, will tell real name later) CHAPTER 4! ENJOY!**

* * *

I held my mom's lifeless body. "You should get out of here." Duke's voice came from behind me. "Tell Hawk I'll stay with the Joes, to find my father. I'll go get what I'll need."

I walked to my room and grabbed two duffel bags. I didn't hold onto much, only what I'd need for later years. Grabbing my cloths rolling them up, to take up less space, I filled one bag. I looked through my closet. I grabbed a pair of converse, knee-high boots, running shoes, and ankle boots. I hesitated, then grabbed my backpack, emptied it and put the shoes in the duffel bag. I went to my mom's room and went through the desk, putting everything in the bag. I took everything except for her clothes, sheets, little things like that. I made it look like someone was looking for information. My mom always kept a pocket knife in her pillow.

I grabbed it and cut open the mattress. In the center, I saw a book. I grabbed it and wrote a note and put it in my room. 'Friend from out-of-state had a family member die, going to be gone for at least a month.'

Everything looked different now, I took the last thing I wanted to take. I grabbed my laptop, my mom's laptop and my journal since I could make any sound. My journal covered every day of my life. I ran down stairs with the three bags. "I need to do one last thing," I said as I dropped the bags and ran into every room, making them look like the person who had killed my mom was looking for something. Once I came back, Duke had the two duffel bags, "We should go, now." I nodded and put the backpack on.

(SE P.O.V.)

She had left with Duke to go back to her home. I felt a twinge of what, sadness maybe. About 3 hours later I heard the plane return. I went to go meet Duke, but I was met by her. She had two duffel bags and a backpack. I looked at Duke, but he shook his head. Hawk appeared from one of the rooms. "So I see you decided to stay."

(Back to 3rd person)

"Had nowhere else to go," Phoenix said walking to Hawk. He looked confused, "What do you mean?" Phoenix sighed and sat crossed legged on a table, "Someone shot my mom, I don't know who, but I assume they were looking for me. I can't stay there, so here was the only option." Hawk nodded knowingly. "Let me show you to your room."

Phoenix nodded and followed Hawk. Once alone in her room, she opened the bad with her mom's journal and opened to the first page,

_Honey, if your reading this, I'm most likely dead. I'm sure that my death conserns your father. He was a stubon man, but he only wanted what's best for you. You must know that I never intened for you to find out this way, he was going to comeback when things calmed down. Your father was an important Joe, he was probably one of the most important. I would never have let him leave but I didn't have a choice, he ha-_

Duke walked in to see Phoenix crying slightly. "You okay?" She sniffled, "I'm fine." Phoenix got up and walked to where Hawk and some of the other Joes were having a meeting. "SIR!" One of the Joes saluted as Phoenix walked in. "It's an honor to meet you, your father was a very important Joe." Phoenix looked uncomfortable, "Um, right, the honors mine. I've never met any Joes till today."


End file.
